Secrets
by Jess-chan
Summary: Ash finds his long lost siblings and they set out to find their dad.
1. "You left us..."

Secrets  
Disclaimer: Aw, shut up.  
Claimer: Do I hafta..?  
Summary: Ash finds his long lost siblings and they set off to find their dad.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ash stood nervously in line He was fiddling with the little piece of paper in his hands and it was a crumpled mess. His hands were sweaty and he was very hot, though the thermometer read 40. He felt weird without Pikachu with him. But the law required him to keep Pikachu in a secured room with other Pokémon while he went through the process. He swallowed hard and fixed his hat (though it was fine) when they called his name.  
  
He stepped up to the door and handed the tall man the crumpled paper. "Lesse," the man said as he fixed his glasses and read the paper, "Ketchum…Ketchum…ah…" He pulled a microphone down from the ceiling and spoke into it. "Ketchum, room 5!" he called. He then peered into the room and looked around for a few seconds, then motioned for Ash to come towards the door. Ash inched closer slowly and the man opened the door. Ash slipped in and heard the door slam behind him. There was a table in the middle of the room and two kids, one older than Ash and one younger, their heads slumped down on the table. The older one's hand was on the younger one's head and was stroking her long hair. Ash could tell the younger one was a girl from her long, pink hair. Finally, Ash spoke up. "Hi." he said shyly.   
  
The older one lifted his head. He was a boy, around 16, with blond hair that made a frame around his face. His green eyes were bloodshot, showing that he'd been crying. He had thick, blond eyebrows that were narrowing, showing anger and disgust. "You left us," he growled, "you left us to be free. You were a selfish little brat." Ash looked at him, perplexed.  
  
"Wha-"  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
"No, I-"  
"Shut-up! You know what you did!"  
"I don-"  
  
The boy pulled the younger girl from her seat and onto her small feet, then kicked the table onto it's side. "We managed," he growled again, "but you didn't care. You thought it was just a game. That you'd get away with it. Tch. Some guts y'got comin' back here and confrontin' us." The boy had a southern accent. "I thought you'dda gone an' become some rich, snobby millionaire. But no. You just now decided that you'd come and see if you could come an' make friends with us. But yer wrong. Very wrong."  
  
Ash was confused. "I…I just came to see…who my dad is…" he told the boy. The boy growled and whispered something to the girl. She nodded and scrambled into the corner. The boy then walked to Ash and picked him up by the collar and pressed him against the cold, steel wall.   
  
"Don't play dumb wit me, boy. I know you know. I'm sure you jes' came t'see how we've suffered."  
"Look! I don't even know who you are! I just came to see who my dad was and meet my brother and my sister for the first time! Now lemme go!"  
  
The boy looked astonished. "You really don't know…" he said. Ash nodded and the boy put him down. He motioned for the girl to come over and she came right to his side, hiding behind his leg. "I'm Keat. Keaton, t'be exact. This is Stacy. And we're your siblin's. When…when y'left t'become a Pokémon trainer, momma left witcha. Daddy…he left when I was born. Momma thought I could take care of m'self. Then…then she had Stacy, an' she put her up for adoption. I went to the adoption center eventually and we were taken in by some other family. When they heard you was looking' fer yer sibling's, we was sent here. We was so shocked t'see ya, well, I think I just lost m'mind fer a sec. there." Keat smiled at Ash. "So. Whatcher name?"   
  
"Ash. Ashton, to be exact."  
"Well, Ash, we're gonna find dad!" 


	2. "Killer's really protective of his maste...

Secrets  
Disclaimer: Aw, shut up.  
Claimer: Do I hafta..?  
Summary: Ash finds his long lost siblings and they set off to find their dad.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ash, Keat, & Stacy walked out of the room and headed for the exit where Brock and Misty were waiting. "I'm gonna go get Pikachu," Ash said, "I'll be right back." Keat grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Not so fast."  
"Huh?"  
"I hafta get my Pokémon."  
"You have Pokémon?"  
"Only one."  
"Oh…well, c'mon then."  
  
Keat grabbed Stacy's hand and they walked into the room filled with Pokémon in cages. A tall, buff man walked to them. "I'm sorry, you can't come in here, kids. I gotta get your Pokémon for you." he told them and shoved them out the door. "Alright, gimme your names."  
  
"Ash Ketchum."  
"Keat Ketchum."  
"Stacy."  
"Ketchum. Stacy Ketchum."  
  
The man nodded and walked in, then came out holding two Poké balls and Pikachu. "Now, I gotta make sure these are yours," he said. He held Pikachu out to Ash to see if the mouse would go to him. Sure enough, the mouse Pokémon jumped to Ash and gave him a big hug. Ash smiled, as if he hadn't seen Pikachu in years. The man then let out the Pokémon in the Poké balls. Out of one came a Houndour and out of the other came a Meowth. The Meowth went to Stacy and climbed up her leg and into her arms, purring happily. The Houndour growled at Keat playfully and the man was about to take him away when Houndour bit his hand and jumped onto Keat, knocking him down and licking his face in delight. Keat got up, holding Houndour. "Sorry 'bout that, sir," Keat said, rubbing the dog Pokémon's back, "but Killer is really protective of his master." The man scowled and walked away.  
  
The trio went back to Misty and Brock . "You guys ready?" Misty asked. Ash nodded and then the five of them left to get something to et in the city. They went to a nice café and the Ketchum Reunion got their own table to chat. "So," Ash began, "how long have you guys been with this new family?" 


	3. "Or I swear, I'll kill you."

Secrets  
Disclaimer: Aw, shut up.  
Claimer: Do I hafta..?  
Summary: Ash finds his long lost siblings and they set off to find their dad.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Keat, who was taking a sip of coffee, spit it out abruptly. Everyone in the café stared. He growled and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and everyone forgot about it. "We're…" he began, ignoring the huge puddle of liquid on the table, "we're not with that family anymore. And they ain't been new since 1987. But even if they was, it's not any o' your business, beings that you wasn't even with 'um." Stacy took a sip of her juice and pointed to the mess. "I know," Keat said in a surprisingly nice tone, "I'll get it later." Ash cleared his throat and Keat's head snapped to face Ash. "Don' interrupt me when I'm talkin' to mah baby sister." he said coldly. Ash shivered and nodded. He wondered if his father was like that, too.  
  
When they left the café, they headed off to do a little exploring in the new town. Keat was not in a good mood. He had to pay extra for the little 'accident'. "So," Misty began, "where should we go?" Keat, trying to be nice the his brother's friends, pointed towards a huge building on a hill at the northern side of the city. If Brock had eyes that we could see, they would've widened as far as they could, but since he didn't, his eyebrows just went really far up on his face.  
  
"That right there's the marketplace."  
"Whoa…"  
"Yeah. Pretty big, huh?"  
"No kidding…"  
"Wanna go see it?"  
"Sure!"  
  
So the five of them ran off to the huge marketplace. It had at least 100 shops and Misty wanted to go to every single one. When she told them, Keat laughed. "Sorry, doll," he said, "but there's approximately 1,567 stores here. It'd take us at least 3 days to see 'um all."   
  
"Then we'll stay!"  
"But Misty-"  
"Shut up, Ash!"  
"But-"  
"THE LADY SAID SHUT UP!!"  
  
Keat smacked Ash in the face causing him to fall on his back. Misty looked at Keat and blinked. "Thanks." she said warily. He grinned and winked at her. Brock helped Ash up and Stacy hid behind Keat's leg, giving Ash a dirty look. Brock looked at Keat, disgusted.  
  
"He's your brother. He's also a human being. Treat him like one!"  
"I'll do what I want with my younger brother!"  
"He can do what he wants!"  
"Not with me around, he can't!"  
"Yes, he can!"  
"Don' toy wit me, boy."  
"I'm not picking a fight, I'm just stating the truth!"  
"It's a lie!"  
"No!"  
  
Keat ran to Brock and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Brock threw him off and scrambled to stand. Stacy ran to Keat and tried to help him up. The boy got up himself and picked Stacy up. "Don't touch me again, city boy," he said to Brock, "or I swear, I'll kill you." 


	4. "We gotta go get 'em!"

Secrets  
Disclaimer: Aw, shut up.  
Claimer: Do I hafta..?  
Summary: Ash finds his long lost siblings and they set off to find their dad.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The five trainers explored the marketplace, Brock and Keat keeping their distance from one another. Keat carried Stacy the whole way, since she had fallen asleep once they went to all the toy stores. Ash had Pikachu in his backpack. The mouse Pokémon had fallen asleep as well. "The marketplace will close in 5 minutes," a voice boomed from the PA system, "5 minutes until closing time!"  
  
"We should get going." Misty suggested. The others nodded and they walked to a nearby hotel. They got separate rooms except for Stacy and Keat (Stacy refused to go 2 feet from Keat.). They all got changed and got together in the hall to say goodnight. Keat was wearing nothing but his blue boxers, which made Misty blush. Brock wore a blue t-shirt with a Geodude on it and his orange boxers. Ash wore blue PJ's with little Pikachu heads on them. Misty and Stacy wore nightgowns, Stacy's being pink and Misty's being light blue. They all said their goodnights and went to bed. As they went in, Misty took a glance at Keat and he winked. She blushed again and turned away.  
  
During the night, Brock woke up from hearing some weird noises coming from Keat and Stacy's room. He got up and walked to their door, pressing his ear to the door. He couldn't hear much, but he managed to get a few mutters in. This is what he heard:  
  
"C'mon! --gonna be---"  
"Keat, ----ared!"  
"----------o choice!"  
  
He then heard the sliding glass door slowly open and then a thud. "Hey!" he yelled, "What's going on in there?! Answer me!" Ash and Misty came rushing from their rooms as they heard Brock yelling.   
  
"What's going on, Brock?"  
"I think your brother and sister left!"  
"What?!"  
"I heard them talking and then the door opened and then I heard a thud!"  
"We gotta get 'em!" 


End file.
